Family
by BlueKitsuneFox
Summary: Ashiou finds himself living with another man after his eldest brother sold him at an auction. Sorry I stink at summaries so please forgive me. WARNING has some yaoi content. May grow to rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Family

BKF: Hey I'm doing this story for a friend and I just feel like writing this.

Ashiou: Wait. Is this a story about Hirashi and me?

BKF: Yep.

Ashiou: NO!

BKF: Oh come on. At least just listen to it first.

Ashiou…okay, fine.

BKF: Alright. Chapter One starts now!

Chapter One

The scene panels to different parts of a city and then panels to a staircase in an alley that leads underground,

The scene shows a room full of people in suits, dresses and other outfits. In the front of the room there is a stage with some one with a mic announcing merchandise.

"Our next item is a young half Japanese man who is a collage student. He's somewhat old but note his beautiful face."

As the man is saying this, a couple men bring out a young boy with bluish purple hair and blue eyes. A collar with a chain was around the boy's neck. The men holding the boy lift up the boy's chin to show his face. His light blue eyes were glassy from the drugs they used on him.

"The beginning bid is 50 million Lupins."

People shouted out different amounts until one person shouted out 100 million.

"I hear 100 million. Any more bids. No, then for 100 million…"

As the auctioneer was about to hit the table with the hammer a man shouted,

"140 million Lupins!" The man came up and opened a suitcase.

"All in cash."

Later that night the man placed the boy in a bed and placed an ice pack on his forehead. A girl walked into the room and stood at the doorway.

"That was really nice of you to help him out Hirashi."

Hirashi looked at his sister; his dark blue eyes were nearly hidden by his black bangs.

"I couldn't just let him be taken by that man. That man would have done something terrible to him."

Hirashi looked back at the boy.

The girl followed his gaze.

"Poor thing. I wonder how they got him anyways."

Hirashi continued to look at the boy for a few more moments and then got up.

"I need to go to a meeting. Retu is probably wondering where I am."

He got up and exited the room with the girl following after him.

"Do you want me to call him and tell him you are on your way?"

"No thanks Akima. He'll understand once I explain to him what happened. For now just take care of the boy okay sis?"

Akima gave her brother a smile.

"Alright. Be careful."

Hirashi opened the front door and looked back at his sister.

"I will."

With that he left.

A couple hours later he opened his eyes but then immediately shut them again because of the bright light in the room.

He opened them again, but slowly this time and he let his eyes adjust. After doing so he looked around the room. He was in a bed with an ice pack on his forehead. In the room there was a closet at the far wall and a dresser next to it. At the head of the bed was a counter with a phone and an alarm clock. There was a small table next to the bed with a lamp and a glass of water. He looked at the door and found it open. He could hear voices down stairs. He heard a girl speaking and then a man with a soft tenor voice speak. Then another man spoke. His voice sent chills down his spine. The man's voice was soft and deep. It comforted him somehow. Then he heard them coming up the stairs. He hid under the blankets.

The footsteps had stopped and he took a peek out from under the blankets.

A girl who had long brown hair and big light brown eyes noticed him peeking and smiled.

"Awake?"

With that the two men glanced over and he hid again.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." The girl spoke again.

The boy slowly came out from the covers and took small glances at all of them. He didn't make direct eye contact.

Akima could see that he was scared. That he had been abused and mistreated. She looked at her brother and Retu.

Hirashi looked at the boy and opened his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

The boy flinched as soon as Hirashi had begun to speak.

Hirashi sighed.

"It's okay. Everything is alright."

The boy didn't look up and his voice was so soft that they almost didn't hear him ask,

"You…helped me, didn't you?"

Hirashi nodded.

"Yes. I couldn't leave you to be taken by some idiotic jerk."

The boy glanced up at Hirashi and muttered a thank you.

Hirashi smiled.

"You are welcome."

Retu now spoke.

"What is your name?"

The boy stared at them for the first time and held his gaze.

"Ashiou."

Ashiou stared and the three and began to think.

'They don't seem so bad. They seem rather nice.'

"What are your names?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"I'm Akima."

One of the men looked at Ashiou and smiled.

He had grayish black hair and turquoise eyes.

"I am Retu. A friend of Akima and her brother Hirashi."

Ashiou smiled back at the both of them. Then he looked at the other man. He had long jet-black hair with some bangs partially covering his face. Behind those bangs were deep blue eyes that seemed to reach into Ashiou's very soul.

"I'm Hirashi."

There was that voice again. That sweet chilling voice.

Ashiou mentally shook his head. What was he thinking? This was a guy he was thinking about. How could he get chills down his spine from just hearing this guy's voice like some idiotic fan girl?

"Do you need anything?"

Ashiou snapped out of his confusion.

"What?"

Hirashi looked at him gently and asked softly,

"Do you need anything?"

Hirashi looked at Ashiou.

The boy didn't look so good. Aside from being able to rest the boy needed to get more medical attention. He could see that the boy was still under the effects of the drugs and that it looked as if he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

Ashiou looked at him and gave a small nod.

"H…hai. Arigato."

Hirashi stood up and headed towards the door.

"How does chicken noodle sound?"

Ashiou watched his movements and nodded.

"That's fine. Thank you."

Hirashi nodded back.

"Okay. While I'm getting the soup, Akima look for some medicine he can actually take and Retu keep him company."

Both replied with a Roger and with that Hirashi went down stairs to the kitchen.

Akima left the room shortly headed towards the bathroom cupboard where most of the first aid and medicine was kept.

Retu let out a small chuckle.

He saw the boy give a confused look.

"That's just Hirashi for you. He's got a big heart for those in trouble. If he sees some one who needs help he'll most likely stop what he is doing and help them out."

The boy seemed to be a bit more relaxed. That was a good sign considering how he was hiding from them a few minutes ago.

"So you are a collage student?"

The boy almost didn't catch the question.

"Uh hai."

Retu saw the boy was still troubled and he saw that the boy wouldn't look up any more.

"You're safe here so don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Retu looked at the boy again. He saw something fall onto the blanket and it left a wet stain. Was that a tear? Was this boy crying?

"Hey, you okay?"

Ashiou couldn't bring himself to look at Retu. The hot tears streaked down his face like tiny rivers. He clutched the blanket and cried.

"No…" He said through his teeth.

"I was sold to that auction. I was betrayed…"

The tears came faster and the sadness became stronger.

"My brother sold me to the auction. He drugged me and sold me into the auction."

Tears fell and he tried to wipe them away. He felt a pair of strong hands hold his shoulders. He looked up and saw Hirashi's face staring back at his.

"Don't cry."

Gee, what do you think he was trying to do? Ashiou felt so angry and sad that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be comforted. To be held and to be in safe comforting arms. He hugged Hirashi and caught the adult by surprise.

Hirashi found himself in a hug with Ashiou. For some reason he felt all tingly and hot inside. He wrapped his arms around Ashiou and hugged him back. He wanted to protect this boy from anyone who wanted to harm him.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Ashiou clung onto his shirt and he could feel the boy's hot tears soak through his shirt.

He didn't know what to do. These feelings. What were they?

"Shhh. You're safe now."

The boy continued to cling onto him.

"Nii-san. Why nii-san?"

Akima came back in with some medicine and found Hirashi in a hug with Ashiou.

'Poor dear.'

She walked up to the two and cleared her throat.

"I brought the medicine like you asked Hirashi."

Hirashi looked at her and nodded.

Akima could see tears streaming down the boy's face.

Ashiou looked at her and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you." He said.

Hirashi stared at Ashiou and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. Now take some medicine and get some rest."

Ashiou nodded and took the pills that were in Akima's hand.

She handed him the glass of water that was on the table.

"One at a time. And eat the soup before you take those. The box said they shouldn't be taken on an empty stomach."

Akima picked up the tray that Hirashi had set on the counter and placed it onto the boy's lap.

"Eat up. We'll be down stairs if you need anything."

Akima began to walk towards the door with Hirashi and Retu following behind.

"Arigato."

The three looked back at Ashiou.

"Thank you for saving me and thank you for taking care of me. I'll repay you. Somehow."

Akima smiled.

"You don't need to repay us anything."

Retu gave a soft tired smile.

"Just eat that soup and focus on getting better."

The two left the room leaving Hirashi still standing by the door.

He walked over to the bed and patted Ashiou's head.

"Don't worry. You are safe. Eat and rest up. You've had a hard day."

With that he left the room and closed the door.

Ashiou stared at the door and then at the soup and pills.

How could his brother do this to him? Didn't he love him? Didn't he care?

He began to eat the soup as these thoughts ran through his head.

"Nii-san. Why did you sell me to the black auction?"

End of Chapter

BKF: So how was that eh?

Ashiou: What makes you think I would say such a thing, and why are you bringing up my brother?

BKF: Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Bye bye!

Ashiou: …

BKF: Hello Chapter two is going to start.

Ashiou: …..


	2. Chapter 2

BKF: Hello Chapter two is going to start.

Ashiou: …..

BKF: You still mad at me?

Ashiou: Of course. You are making a story about Hirashi and me with out our permission.

BKF: Don't be a poor sport. Besides, I got Hirashi's permission.

Ashiou: What?

BKF: Chapter two starts now!

Chapter Two

Hirashi, Akima, and Retu were down stairs having a chat. It had been a few minutes since Akima had checked on Ashiou and found that the boy had fallen asleep. The bowl of soup was cleaned and the glass of water empty.

She was in the kitchen washing up the bowl and glass.

"He finished the whole bowl. He must have been hungry."

Hirashi sighed. Retu had told them that Ashiou's brother had sold him to the auction in the first place.

Retu glanced over at Akima.

"I feel sorry for the boy. Having your own brother sell you for money. Terrible."

Akima glared at Retu.

"Stop with that. You are making me feel uncomfortable. I know Hirashi would never do such a thing, but you are just making me think of what that is like."

Retu gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

"What I don't get is why he was sold in the first place. And we need to find out if he has a family."

The two looked at Hirashi.

Hirashi looked at them.

"His parents must be worried. He may be a collage student but he must keep in touch with them. When they gave me his belongings I found his collage I.D."

Hirashi pulled out a small card with a picture of a smiling Ashiou.

"By the look of the date that this I.D. was given out he must have recently joined collage and he is starting his first year. Parents generally worry about their children on their first year of collage. So he must contact them on a regular basis."

Akima nodded.

"You're right. When he wakes up we'll ask if he needs to make a phone call."

Retu got up and stretched his arms.

"Well, it's getting late. I need to go home and get some shut eye."

He began to walk to the door.

"I'll help out as much as I can with the kid while you keep him here."

He put on his coat.

Hirashi smiled.

"That would be very kind of you."

Retu looked back at Hirashi.

"Oh and don't forget our meeting starts at 5:00 in the morning okay? I expect you to be there. No exceptions."

Hirashi nodded.

"Alright. I'll make it."

Retu waved them good night and left the house.

Akima watched Retu leave and wiped her wet hands on a towel.

"Well. If you are going to have a meeting tomorrow you should get some sleep."

Hirashi looked at her and nodded.

"Alright but that's going to be a problem."

"Why?"

"The kid's in my bed."

"Oh don't worry. Just go ahead and sleep in the same bed."

"What?"

Hirashi looked at his sister. Was she crazy? They were both guys. And what if the boy woke up and found another man in the same bed?

"Are you serious?"

Akima gave him one of her innocent smiles.

"Don't worry. It will be fine."

Hirashi sighed and went up the stairs.

As he walked towards his room he began to think.

How could his sister make such a suggestion?

Go ahead and sleep in the same bed. The same bed for crying out loud.

Hirashi walked into his room and looked at the bed. As he did so a tiny blush appeared on his face.

Ashiou was sleeping soundly under the covers of the blanket and he held on tight to the pillow. He looked like an adorable little kid.

Hirashi turned away from the sight. What was he thinking?

He dressed into his nightclothes and slipped into the bed, but was careful not to get to close to the boy. His back was turned and he let out a small tired sigh.

He closed his eyes but opened them again when he felt a small pair of hands grab onto his shirt.

With out looking he undid the hands and turned over and found that the boy was awake.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

The boy shook his head and clasped onto Hirashi again and closed his eyes.

"So warm. Please, let me hold on to you." The boy whispered sleepily.

Hirashi looked at the boy. He felt hot and tingly. What was this feeling? What ever it was, it felt good.

Hirashi wrapped his arms around the boy and embraced him.

"Sleep now. You are safe."

Ashiou awoke with a start. He looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief. Then he placed a hand to his forehead.

"What a terrible nightmare. But I guess it actually happened." Ashiou looked at his hand.

"Nii-san."

He needed to get a drink of water. He looked out the window to see what time it was. It was still dark but the morning light was beginning to shine. It was around 6:00 he'd have to say. Ashiou got out of the bed and left the room. Now that he thought about it, he didn't get to tour around the house, so he was kind of lost. The house was big and confusing. It took him about 3 minutes to find the stairs. When he got down stairs everything was pitch black. He fumbled around for a switch and found one after bumping into the couch.

The lights turned on and he got a good look of the living room.

The living room had two couches, both on opposite sides of the room. There were two recliners and one love seat.

In the middle of the chairs and sofas was a round cherry oak table with a vase of roses and Irises in it. There were the TV remotes also. There was a brick fireplace on the far side of the room and there was a TV next to it. Ashiou left the living room and came into the dining room. The dining room had a table and some wooden chairs. There was a walkway that led into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards looking for a glass to use. He found the glasses and as he grabbed a hold of one he heard a deep low growl. Startled he turned around and saw a huge German Shepard baring its fangs at him. The dog charged and nipped at Ashiou's legs.

Ashiou dropped the glass in fright and the glass shattered to pieces on the tile floor.

The dog barked and pounced on top of Ashiou and tried to reach for his face, its fangs gleaming.

Ashiou blocked his face with his arms and he heard someone running down the stairs.

Ashiou felt the dog hauled off him and he saw Akima looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I thought I had locked her kennel."

Ashiou sat up a bit shocked. It wasn't the first time he was attacked by a dog, but it always scared him.

"I-it's okay. I'm sorry to have woken you up."

Ashiou looked at the dog. Now that he had a good look at it he saw that the dog was lolling its tongue, in somewhat of a laughing matter.

"Sasha is actually pretty friendly. I was going to introduce you to her today, but with her on the leash."

Ashiou didn't say anything and got up. He walked over to the glass and started to pick it up.

"Hey, that's dangerous. You could cut yourself."

Ashiou wasn't listening. He was still terrified from the dog. His hands were trembling and he cut himself on the glass.

"Ow..."

Akima let go of the dog and walked over to him.

"See? Let's get that mended okay?"

She took his hand and he looked at her.

She could see how frightened he was.

Sasha whined and walked up to Ashiou.

He tried backing away but found himself cornered.

Sasha came closer and put her muzzle close to his face and sniffed.

Ashiou watched her, still trembling and felt a wet, warm tongue lick his face.

"Heh. She's saying hi. Sorry for scaring you."

Akima giggled.

Ashiou stared at Sasha and then patted her head.

She wagged her tail and licked him again.

"It's okay girl." He said.

Akima smiled and let go of his hand and went to a closet and got a broom and a dustpan.

"I'll clean this up. You go get that cut cleaned and bandaged. The bathroom is up the stairs on the right. Go down the hall and take the last door to the left."

Ashiou nodded and left the kitchen.

He went up the stairs and followed the directions that Akima gave him. He found the bathroom and rummaged through the mirror cabinet and found some bandages and disinfectant.

He cleaned his cut and wrapped it up and walked back down stairs.

As he got to the bottom and began to head to the kitchen when Sasha barked at him from behind, making him jump.

"Sasha!"

Akima came in and shook her finger at the dog.

Sasha wagged her tail and barked even more.

"No." Akima walked over to the dog and closed her muzzle with her hands.

"Be quiet."

Ashiou stared at the two. He found it funny that Akima was trying to silence this dog by closing her muzzle shut.

"She doesn't seem to listen to you much."

Akima sighed and let the dog go.

"No. She only listens to my brother."

"He seems nice."

"Yeah. Hirashi is very kind hearted. Oh yeah. Do you need to call someone? Anyone to let them know you are alright?"

Ashiou looked at Akima and shook his head.

"No, no one."

Akima became concerned.

"Not even your parents?"

Ashiou looked away when she said parents and Akima knew she had said something wrong.

"I'm sorry."

Ashiou shook his head.

"No, it's alright. Ever since they had passed away in a car accident we've been living with my older brother Kizuki."

"We've? Who else?"

"Ashurii and me."

After Ashiou said Ashurii his face had worry written all over it.

"Ashurii! Akima! Kizuki could try the same stunt on Ashurii!"

Ashiou looked at her worriedly.

Akima grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Shh. It's okay. We'll go find him."

Ashiou seemed to calm down.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you know where they could be?"

"If Kizuki hasn't done anything, they should be at home."

Akima nodded.

"Can we walk there?"

Ashiou nodded.

Thirty Minutes later Ashiou and Akima were walking up a hill in a small neighborhood.

"We're almost there."

Akima was too tired to reply. This was one steep hill.

They finally stopped at a small white house that had a single tree in the front yard.

Ashiou went onto the porch, with Akima at his side, and he searched his pocket for his house key.

"Oh no… Kizuki must have taken it when I was drugged."

He said in dismay.

Akima looked at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Maybe it's unlocked."

She turned the doorknob and the door opened.

"See?"

Akima looked at him with a smile but found that the boy was unsure.

"Why's it unlocked?"

Akima shrugged.

"Shall we go in?"

Ashiou nodded and entered first.

Ashiou had his guard up. Why would the house be unlocked? The only time that the door was unlocked was to let in Kizuki"s gang in.

It struck him.

Kizuki's Gang!

Before he could tell Akima to stay back he was put into a headlock.

"Ashiou! Hey let go!"

A couple men grabbed Akima. One had a scar on his face and the other had a switchblade in his hand.

"Ello Poppet."

Ashiou struggled and earned a swift kick in his gut.

"Agh! Ugh…."

"Ashiou!" Akima yelled.

The man who was holding Ashiou let him go.

Ashiou sank to his knees and held his stomach.

The man who kicked him picked up Ashiou's chin. He had spiky blond hair and wore sunglasses over his golden eyes. A scar ran across his nose and his mouth was in the form of a malicious grin.

"Well, well. Looks like our punching bag came back home after all."

Ashiou glared at the man and growled through clenched teeth.

"Elron."

"Sorry but your brothers aren't here."

"Damn..."

Elron looked at the men holding Akima. As if he had given them a signal, they let her go.

"Sorry for treating you like that miss. The boys can be a bit rough."

Akima stared at the man in shock and anger.

"Why are you here in Ashiou's house?"

Elron looked at her and smirked.

"Whose house? Oh, you mean the punching bag. 'S not his house no more. You see his brother had a debt to pay us. That's why the brat got sold into an auction. We threatened to do the same to the littler runt unless Kizuki gave us the house also."

Akima glared at Elron.

"Then where are his brothers?"

Elron looked at Akima and smirked even more.

"Nice glare girly. But like I said. They aren't here. They took a walk with the rest of the gang if you know what I mean?"

Ashiou felt as if his body had been submerged into a tank of ice.

His brothers were gone? That couldn't be. Kizuki would never let himself be run out by these thugs.

Hot boiling anger began to rise into his heart. How could this despicable man do this to his family?

"Oh and by the way, we saw this picture."

Elron pulled out a picture and showed it to Ashiou.

Ashiou looked at the picture and his heart went cold again.

"She looked pretty hot. This your mom? She's very beautiful."

Elron took the top of the picture between his fingers.

There was a loud rip as he ripped the picture right down the center.

Akima saw Ashiou freeze up.

"To bad she's not here."

Ashiou clenched his fist.

"Stop."

Elron smirked some more.

"To protect you."

Ashiou stood up and didn't look at Elron.

"Stop it."

"Wanna know why?"

"Shut up."

"Because she's dead!"

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

Ashiou snapped his head up and punched Elron square on the lower-jaw and made the bigger man fall over.

Ashiou was breathing hard and glaring at Elron.

Akima stared at the scene in shock. She looked at the man on the ground, rubbing his jaw, and then at Ashiou.

Was this really the helpless boy that Hirashi saved from the auction?

Elron sat up and glared at Ashiou.

"You brat!"

Ashiou glared daggers at Elron.

The other gang members were too stunned to do anything. Apparently they thought that this kid was too weak to do anything.

Akima bent down and picked up the torn picture and put it in her pocket.

Elron glared back at Ashiou.

"You'll pay brat!"

Elron pulled out a gun and fired, missing Ashiou's head by a few inches.

Ashiou stepped into action and grabbed Akima's wrist and then the next moment they found themselves running for their

lives.

Ashiou ran on down the hill with Akima at his side. He looked around for a possible escape route.

The gang was behind them, armed and ready for blood.

Ashiou looked ahead and saw a small route leading through a garden that would lead onto a small forest path.

He headed that way and had Akima follow him.

Akima followed behind breathing hard.

"Where are we going?"

Ashiou didn't reply. They arrived at the forest path and he ran deeper into the woods.

Up ahead would be a fork. One road was less traveled and harder to hike on let alone run. But it would probably give them an advantage. And if not beside the path there was a small hill that they could slide down. The hill was covered with thorny bramble and thistles. When he was little he had found out where the bramble was thinnest and easier to get through.

Ashiou led Akima towards the less traveled road and he could hear the gang was still on their tails.

He led Akima down the hill and had her follow him through the thinnest parts of the bramble.

He led her to the edge of a set of trees and looked back.

The gang was a few feet away and was having trouble with the bramble.

Elron fired his gun again and hit the tree next to Akima.

He cursed and aimed again.

Ashiou turned and pulled Akima with him and they ran on, the bullet hitting the place Akima was standing at a few seconds ago.

Ashiou led Akima down the hill into a grassy field. They were in the city park. Ashiou led Akima down through the park and they went through a crowd of people and entered a convenience store. They blended in as best they could.

Akima looked at Ashiou and tried to regain her breath.

"If this doesn't lose them we're in trouble."

Akima looked at Ashiou. The boy's face and personality had changed.

His face was still the soft and feminine face that she had gotten used to, but the sense of innocence she had thought adorable was no longer there. It was replaced with something else. It was the sense of battle. His personality was no longer helpless and shy, but serious and cold.

"Can you call your brother?"

"Huh?"

"Can you call Hirashi? You did bring a cell phone right?"

Ashiou picked up two cups of ramen and looked at them, pretending as if he were deciding which one was better.

Akima nodded and got out her phone.

"But I'm not sure if he is in a meeting or not."

"It doesn't matter. As long as he can get us out of here."

Akima opened her phone and punched in the numbers.

Ashiou glanced out the window and saw that the gang had split up. The nearest group was made up of three guys. Not so bad, But what weapons are they hiding?

He heard Akima say hello and heard her talking as calmly as she could.

Good. She got a hold of her brother. Ashiou really hoped it wouldn't have to come down to a fight, but if it did he would be ready for it. Hopefully they could sneak into Hirashi's car unnoticed. It would be best if they were to meet somewhere else, but the convenience store was the safest place that Akima and he could be at the moment.

"Okay bye."

Akima hung up.

"He's coming."

Ashiou nodded and looked outside again.

"They've split up. The nearest group I can see contains three people. They're in the electronics store right now. Hopefully Hirashi can get here before they reach this store. And I hope we can go unnoticed. I don't want to cause trouble for your brother."

Akima swore she heard the old Ashiou in that last sentence. She hoped so. She looked out the window and saw the three gang members talking to one another. Then she hurriedly looked away and started to look at the vegetables.

Since they were here she might as well get some shopping done. She picked out some carrots, a cabbage, and some potatoes. Tonight she was going to make a stew for supper.

Ashiou stared at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Since we're here I should get some stuff."

Ashiou sweat dropped.

"While we're hiding from Kizuki's Gang? You're weird. You have an odd sense of time to do grocery shopping."

Akima felt like saying,

'I'm the weird one? Look who just punched the bad guy in the lower-jaw and now has a gang chasing after us and you are taking it as if it happens to you everyday.'

Of course how should she know? It could have had happened everyday before he was sold.

"Can you get some cheese? Preferably Swiss. Oh and some crème."

Ashiou looked at her again, stared at the window and then shrugged.

"Alright." He went to fetch the requested items.

A few minutes later and they had purchased their ingredients for that night's supper.

Ashiou was staring out the window.

The gang members were sitting at the fountain and were smoking some cigs. They were taking a break.

The sky was beginning to gray and rain clouds were coming in.

"It's going to rain."

Akima nodded.

They saw a black mustang pull up into the parking lot and two men got out. It was Hirashi and Retu.

Retu was carrying two umbrellas and they entered the store. They weren't in their suits anymore. Retu was wearing a blue tee shirt underneath his tan raincoat. Hirashi was wearing a black tee under his black raincoat. Both wore jeans.

Ashiou held Akima back and pulled her towards the last aisle so the gangsters would not see them.

Hirashi and Retu walked over and were met with one of Akima's hugs.

"Thank goodness you're here."

Ashiou stood back and watched the three hugging one another.

He was happy to see Hirashi and Retu, but there was still the matter of getting to the car unnoticed.

Then he heard the store bell ring. He looked around the corner and saw the gangsters were in the store. He pulled back his head before they could spot him.

"They're here."

Hirashi and Retu nodded. Akima became frightened ad hugged Retu tightly.

Ashiou looked at Hirashi.

"Do you think you can get us to the car unnoticed?"

Hirashi smiled.

"Yes I can."

"How?"

Retu hugged Akima and made sure her face was hidden.

Hirashi pulled Ashiou closer to him and looked at him and smiled.

"By having you pretend you are my girlfriend."

Ashiou looked straight into Hirashi's deep blue eyes and he swore he might have blushed a little.

He felt hot inside and he felt like his heart was going to explode.

How could this man make him feel this way? He hated feeling like this and he hated Hirashi for it, and yet, he loved it.

"By having you pretend you are my girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Oh yeah he hated him.

"Hello, I'm a guy remember?"

Hirashi smiled even more.

Damn it there's that smile again. Why does he have to smile like that? It creeped him out.

And yet, it made him feel…safe.

Hirashi stared into the boy's light blue eyes.

He was beautiful. This boy made him feel weird and tingly but in a good sense. Hirashi wanted to protect Ashiou with all his heart and not to let him go. He wanted to be with him, forever.

"By having you pretend you are my girlfriend."

Ashiou seemed to look at him as if he were crazy. It was adorable how he looked at him like that.

"Hello, I'm a guy remember?"

Hirashi smiled and saw Ashiou give him that same look.

"Bare with me on this okay? It will work. Trust me."

Ashiou doubted it, but for some reason, he did trust Hirashi.

"Okay." He sighed.

Hirashi held him closer.

"Good. Now hold my arm as a girl would do."

"What?"

Akima smiled.

"Like this."

She showed Ashiou how she was holding Retu's arm.

Ashiou knew what they meant; he just couldn't believe he would have to act like a girl for a few minutes.

He mimicked Akima and they began to walk to the door. The gangsters were looking in a different part of the store and didn't notice them.

It was raining outside, so Retu and Hirashi opened the umbrellas.

As they did so, the rest of the gang came into view. They couldn't see Ashiou and Akima for the umbrellas covered them.

They didn't even notice that they got into the car and were driving past them.

Akima felt like sticking her tongue out at Elron when they drove past but didn't just in case that would draw attention to them.

Ashiou sighed in relief.

Hirashi was in the passenger seat and he looked in the rear view mirror.

"So why were those guys after you?"

Akima looked at Ashiou. He was staring out the window and he was awfully quiet.

"Well, Ashiou has a little brother named Ashurii and he was worried that he would end up in an auction also, or even worse. So we went to his house and ran into his elder brother's gang and then…."

Akima told Hirashi and Retu about the story of how they escaped Kizuki's Gang.

Retu chuckled.

"So there's more to you than we thought isn't there lad?"

Ashiou didn't reply.

Akima felt sorry for him. He must be really sad right now since Elron had to go ahead and rip up Ashiou's picture of his…the picture!

Akima rummaged through her pocket and took out the torn picture.

"Ashiou, your picture. I have it right here."

Ashiou looked at her and then at the picture.

"We can tape it up. It will be as good as new."

Ashiou was expressionless at first and then tears formed into his eyes and he cried.

End Of Chapter

BKF: How was that huh? Pretty long.

Ashiou: … you are a nut ball.

BKF: Why?

Ashiou: One I would never take on Elron no matter how angry I am and two, I would never hate Hirashi.

BKF: It's part of the story so deal with it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

Ashiou: Don't review.

BKF: Yes review!


	3. Chapter 3

BKF: Chapter three ready to go!

Ashiou: I still don't like you telling this story.

BKF: Oh just put up with it uke boy.

Ashiou: -angersign- I'm not an Uke!

Chapter Three

A few days later.

Ashiou was in the kitchen washing dishes and Retu was sitting at the table reading the paper.

Hirashi came in soaking wet with Akima and Sasha close behind. The siblings had just finished washing Sasha and Retu was trying to suppress a laugh. Akima went to fetch a towel while Hirashi stayed by the door to prevent getting the carpet wet.

Ashiou stared at Hirashi and felt sorry for the older man. He was probably soaked to the bone with his clothes clinging onto his body like that. Ashiou mentally shook his head and returned to the dishes. Why was he thinking about Hirashi so much lately? His heart felt as if it were going to explode every time he saw the man, his ears rang with his voice, and his body felt weird whenever he was near him. Ashiou hated it. But for some reason he questioned if that were true. Did he truly hate it?

Ashiou was thinking over this so much that he didn't pay attention to what he was grabbing and how he was grabbing it.

Retu glanced over at him and said,

"Wait, don't…"

Too late.

Ashiou felt the clean sharp pain that comes when you cut yourself by mistake.

He let go of the paring knife that he had grabbed and held his hand

Hirashi saw what happened and he ran over to Ashiou and stood behind him

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Ashiou didn't look at him and replied with a small yes.

Hirashi wasn't convinced and he took a hold of Ashiou's hand.

At that moment their eyes had connected and they saw each other blush.

Hirashi quickly looked away and looked at Ashiou's hand. It was a small cut. Nothing to serious.

"We need to get this bandaged up."

Ashiou's eyes connected with Hirashi's and he swore he saw him blush.

As Hirashi examined his hand he began to think.

'Did he just blush? Did… did this man have feelings for him?'

Ashiou looked at the hand that was holding his. Such big and strong hands were being so gentle.

"We need to get this bandaged up."

Ashiou felt himself pulled close to Hirashi and his heart began to beat faster. He felt the older man's body heat coming through his wet clothes.

"H…Hirashi. Your clothes."

"I'm fine. Let's get that cut cleaned and bandaged up."

Ashiou was led out of the kitchen to the bathroom and they met Akima half way up the stairs with a towel in her hands.

"What's going on?"

Hirashi smiled at his sister and held Ashiou's hand out.

"A cut. We're going to go clean it."

Akima frowned at her brother.

"Well he could have come up here by himself and got it checked. You could have stayed down stairs by the door than come in the house and get the carpet wet."

Both boys sweat dropped.

Ashiou thought for a moment.

'Akima's right. Why is he coming with me?'

Akima threw the towel at her brother's head.

"Oof."

"You might as well dry off in the bathroom and take a shower."

Hirashi held the towel in his hand and watched Akima walk down the stairs.

"She's mad at me."

"Well you did get the carpet wet."

"That's true."

Hirashi took Ashiou to the bathroom and closed the door to get the first aid kit.

Ashiou stood by the sink in front of the mirror and washed his hand in cold water.

"Ow."

Hirashi took out some disinfectant and a band-aid.

"Let me see your hand."

Ashiou showed him his hand and prepared for the spray.

Hirashi sprayed the area and ignored the small ows that came after. He put the band-aid on and threw away the strips.

"Better?"

Ashiou winced a bit.

"It still stings."

Hirashi smiled. He took Ashiou's hand and kissed the bandaged spot.

Ashiou blushed.

"How about now?"

Ashiou looked away a bit and muttered,

"H-hai. It's fine now. Thank you."

Hirashi smiled.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower now. So go help Akima and Retu down stairs."

Ashiou nodded and opened the bathroom door.

He glanced back and saw Hirashi smiling still.

"What's the matter? Want to join me?"

Ashiou's heart began to race and his face turned a bright shade of pink.

"N- no! Just get clean and dried up as quick as you can. We still have to go get Sasha her dog food."

With that he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the door for a few moments and thought,

'My heart is pounding. Did he seriously ask me to join him?'

Ashiou left the bathroom door and went down stairs.

He had cleared his head by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Akima was finishing the dishes and Retu was putting dishes away.

"Akima, I was going to finish those."

Akima smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry. You can help keep Sasha entertained. Just be sure she doesn't go into Hirashi's room."

Ashiou nodded and turned around to look for Sasha. Thing was, she was already behind him and she barked when he turned around, making him fall onto his butt.

Retu and Akima laughed and Ashiou began to chase Sasha, who of course thought it to be a game.

Akima and Retu finished doing the kitchen and headed to the door.

"Ashiou, Retu and I are going to go to the book store. I need to get a new cook book."

Ashiou could only manage a nod because he was busy tug-o-warring with Sasha with a piece of rope.

Retu and Akima had been gone for a few minutes.

Ashiou looked out the window for a minute and Sasha took her chance. She ran up the stairs and Ashiou turned around and found that she was half way up the steps.

"Sasha! No wait!"

Ashiou chased after her and found she went into Hirashi's room.

"Oh no. Sasha!"

Ashiou entered the room and pounced onto Sasha immediately, not noticing someone was watching.

"Ashiou?"

Ashiou looked up and saw deep blue eyes looking back at him.

"H-Hirashi!"

Yes it was Hirashi. He was standing in front of Ashiou shirtless. He had a towel on his head and he looked at Ashiou and then at Sasha.

"Oh yeah. Um… I tried to stop her but she got away from me and…"

Hirashi smiled and picked Ashiou up.

Sasha looked at the two and barked.

Hirashi looked at the dog and grabbed her collar and led her out of his room.

"Don't worry. She always does that."

"Oh."

Ashiou looked at Hirashi again.

He was stunningly beautiful. Ashiou could also smell the soap and shampoo that Hirashi had used in the shower.

He saw droplets of water falling to the wooden floor and smiled.

"Let me help."

Ashiou walked over to Hirashi and took the towel.

Ashiou was shorter than Hirashi so Hirashi sat on the bed and allowed the boy to dry his head.

"Your hair is so long and thick, it'll take ages to get this dry with just a towel."

Hirashi laughed.

"Akima says the same thing."

Ashiou was silent for a moment.

"Hirashi? If you like someone, should you tell them right away or what?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Hirashi stared at Ashiou for a moment.

"N-nani?"

Ashiou found himself in a hug.

"Hirashi?"

"If you like someone you should express it as much as you can."

"What?"

Hirashi looked at Ashiou and his eyes were so clear and deep.

"Ashiou, I love you."

Hirashi kissed Ashiou on the lips.

Ashiou was caught off guard and when their lips separated he stared at the older man in disbelief.

"You…. love me?"

"Yes."

Ashiou looked away.

Hirashi looked at him; his eyes grew softer and were close to sorrow.

"Don't you love me?"

"I… I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"It's… complicated. When ever I see you my heart feels as if it's going to burst and I feel weird every time you're near me."

Hirashi didn't reply. He just stared at Ashiou and listened.

"I think of you constantly and I get flustered when I'm with you. I hate these feelings and I hate you for them. But I also love them. I love these feelings and I think I might love you. I'm so confused."

Hirashi pulled Ashiou into another hug.

"It's because you love me."

"How could you say that? I'm not sure."

"I'll prove it."

"How?"

Hirashi gave Ashiou another kiss and it was deeper.

Ashiou's mind was a blur.

He found himself on his back on the bed with Hirashi over him.

"Wait!"

Ashiou began to panic.

"What?"

"I'm not sure about this either! You said you'd prove that I loved you but not like this!"

Hirashi smiled and kissed his neck.

Ashiou felt tingly.

"I will prove that you love me."

Ashiou's mind was blank. What should he do? Why wasn't he shoving this man off of him?

Hirashi kissed his cheek and put his hand inside Ashiou's shirt and began to caress his side.

Ashiou let out a small squeak and covered his mouth.

Was that him?

"So far you haven't pushed me away."

Hirashi took out his hand from under the shirt and began to tap Ashiou's nose with his finger.

"Maybe you like this?"

Ashiou was speechless and then they heard Sasha barking and the front door open and shut.

"Ashiou? Hirashi? You home?"

Akima had returned home.

Ashiou got up, finding that Hirashi wasn't holding him back.

"Yes we're here Akima!"

Ashiou left the room with Hirashi close behind.

Ashiou's heart was racing like crazy.

'I've got to calm down.'

Ashiou reached the bottom of the stairs and found that Retu wasn't there.

"Where's Retu?"

"He went home. He said he needed to do some paper work."

"Oh."

"I also got the dog food so we don't need to go out and get it today."

"Huh?"

Hirashi came down stairs and saw the bag of food.

"I'll' put it away."

He grabbed the bag and hauled it over his shoulder.

Ashiou watched him take the bag to the garage and mentally shook his head again.

'Why am I staring at him like that? Do I really love him? But then he tried to prove that I loved him.

Grrr…'

"That pervert."

Akima stared at Ashiou.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

Akima looked at him with confusion.

Ashiou gave her a fake smile and waved his hands.

"Really it's okay."

That night Ashiou was regretting going to bed. Since he had gotten to the house, Akima hadn't found a spare room for him, so Ashiou had slept in Hirashi's room in the same bed.

Ashiou got into the bed and covered himself with the blankets and tried to fall asleep. Ashiou closed his eyes, surrendering to sleep, inviting it to come.

"I'll prove that you love me."

Ashiou opened his eyes and let out a sigh.

That jerk. What was he trying to do?

Was he really going to…?

Ashiou closed his eyes again and tried to sleep once more.

He dreamed of that night when he was taken to the auction, how he was treated as merchandise, and how Hirashi had saved him. How Hirashi took care of him, how he kissed him. Then his dream shifted to that of a nightmare of his parents dying and how Kizuki became a gang member. How Elron treated him and his brother Ashurii. Then Ashurii"s face appeared and his eyes were filled with fear and tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Brother, help me!"

Ashiou snapped his eyes open and he sat up quickly.

The movement woke Hirashi in an instant and he was looking at Ashiou in concern.

"Ashiou, are you okay?"

Ashiou didn't reply and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Ashurii…"

Hirashi was still concerned and he grabbed the boy firmly by the shoulders.

"Ashiou. Snap out of it."

Ashiou looked at Hirashi and unexpectedly hugged him.

"Hirashi!"

Hirashi was caught by surprise and he grew even more shocked when he felt the boy's tears soak his shirt.

"Hirashi… Ashurii… he's scared. I need to find him…"

Hirashi hugged Ashiou back.

"Shh. It's okay. We'll find him."

Ashiou still clung onto him and cried.

Hirashi patted his back and comforted him.

Ashiou calmed down a bit but still was clinging onto Hirashi.

Hirashi let out a small sigh.

"We should go to sleep."

Ashiou said nothing.

Hirashi laid on his side and Ashiou followed suit, not letting go.

"Ashiou?"

Still not a word. The only response was the hand closed tighter around his shirt.

Hirashi was hurt to see the boy suffering. He pulled Ashiou closer to his body and kissed his forehead.

"We'll find him. Don't worry. I won't stop until I find him for you. Okay?"

Ashiou said nothing and closed his eyes.

Hirashi looked at Ashiou and tried to assure himself that he'd be okay in the morning.

"Hirashi?"

Hirashi was startled. The voice was so small and quiet compared to the one that afternoon. It was almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"About this afternoon. Were you really…?"

Hirashi stared at the boy. He was talking about when he had pinned the boy down on the bed.

Ashiou opened his eyes and stared at Hirashi.

"Were you actually going to make me an uke?"

Hirashi stared at the boy and then smiled.

"I was just testing you. To see if you really did love me."

Ashiou looked away.

"A test huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing. If it was a test did I pass?"

Hirashi smiled even more.

"Yes, you passed."

Ashiou stared at him again.

Hirashi stared back.

"You do love me."

Hirashi kissed Ashiou on the lips and made the boy go cherry red.

Ashiou pushed him away.

"Well it was a rotten test."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But it worked."

Hirashi chuckled and he kissed Ashiou's neck.

Ashiou froze and then pushed Hirashi away.

Hirashi looked at him with small pout.

"Aw, you seemed to like it this afternoon."

"Well you were mistaken."

Ashiou turned onto his other side and tried to give Hirashi the cold shoulder.

Hirashi wouldn't have any of it. He was going to have the boy tonight. He moved closer to Ashiou and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer.

"Hirashi!"

Hirashi moved his lips closer to Ashiou's ear and whispered.

"I have felt all hot and tingly inside since I saved you and it has only gotten worse. I want you to be mine so badly. I love you Ashiou."

He nibbled Ashiou's ear.

Ashiou squirmed.

"How can you say that when you are doing this to me?"

"Because it's true."

Hirashi caressed Ashiou's sides and kissed his neck and went down to his shoulder.

Ashiou couldn't prevent himself from making soft squeaks and gasps.

"H-hirashi…"

Hirashi stopped caressing and stuck his hand inside Ashiou's pants.

"Ah! Hirashi what are you doing?"

"Testing you."

BKF: ok that's Chapter Three. Chapters 3 and 4 were initially one chapter but i decided it was too long so i cut the chapter into two. Sorry for the wait.

Ashiou: I give up. go ahead and tell my story.

BKF: Why thank you. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

BKF: Hiya everyone!

Ashiou: … here's chapter four.

BKF: Enjoy.

Chapter Four

The next morning Ashiou was glaring at Hirashi from the kitchen. Maybe he should put a tablespoon of salt in the older man's pancakes.

Ashiou still couldn't believe that Hirashi had done that to him.

And how was Hirashi acting this morning?

Well you take a guess. He was sitting at the dining room table reading the paper and drinking his coffee like nothing happened.

That jerk. That perverted jerk!

Akima came down stairs still in her PJs and she let out a big yawn.

"Morning."

Hirashi looked at his sister and smiled.

"Good morning."

Ashiou stopped glaring at Hirashi and gave Akima a small smile.

"Morning Akima-san."

Ashiou was still thinking of last night.

After Hirashi had "tested him" a little more Ashiou finally had the nerve to push Hirashi off the bed to make him stop.

After Ashiou snapped at Hirashi and cursed him, Hirashi looked at him with that same smile of his and left Ashiou alone for the rest of the night except for a small kiss on his cheek, which earned him a pinch on the ear.

Hirashi kept glancing at Ashiou and thought of last night.

Ashiou seemed all right with the "tests." There was a limit though and Hirashi made note of it. He wanted to have the boy, but he would have to wait. At least he had a little of him last night. But to what cost? He was ruthlessly shoved out of the bed and had his ear pinched. The boy could be assertive; he'd give him that. But Hirashi could be assertive as well.

'I won't force him. I'll wait.'

Hirashi took a sip of his coffee and continued to read the paper.

Akima felt a chill down her spine. She looked at her brother and Ashiou.

Hirashi was completely normal and oblivious to the bloodlust that filled the air.

But Ashiou seemed to have an evil aura surrounding him.

Akima sweat dropped.

'Oh my what happened to them?'

Akima opened her mouth to ask what the matter was when Retu came in the house.

"Oh good morning Retu."

Retu was out of breath but managed a nod.

"Are you okay Retu-sama?" Ashiou asked.

"Fine…huff… Hirashi! The paper work from Tuesday is due in half an hour!"

Hirashi was still reading the paper.

"So."

Akima and Ashiou could see that Retu was trying to keep his temper.

"So, I think it would be wise to start on it right away."

Hirashi put down his paper and went to the closet.

"Oh good, you're going to the company right now to finish it."

Retu said with relief.

Hirashi step back from the closet holding his coat and also Sasha's leash.

Retu nearly fell from the sight.

"What do you think you're doing? We have a deadline to meet!"

Hirashi snapped on Sasha's leash onto Sasha and put on his coat.

"Ashiou, Akima, lets walk Sasha."

Akima went to get her coat while Ashiou stood there staring at Hirashi and Retu.

"Uh, Hirashi, shouldn't you be working?"

Hirashi turned around and smiled at Ashiou.

"I am working." With that he went through the door.

Ashiou blushed. How could he stay mad at someone who gave such a beautiful smile?

"Ashiou? Hello?"

Ashiou was driven from his thoughts at Akima's voice.

"Huh?"

"You coming?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Ashiou fetched his coat and returned to the living room.

"Why don't you join us too Retu-sama?"

Retu only nodded and was trying not to yell at Hirashi.

The four walked through the town and Retu was still bugging Hirashi about the paperwork.

"Hirashi, there's not much time. There's only ten minutes left to finish the paperwork and returning it."

Hirashi just kept walking with Sasha walking beside him.

Akima and Ashiou were hanging in the back, watching the two men.

"Retu's right. Shouldn't Hirashi finish the paperwork now?"

Akima didn't say anything. She seemed to be used to this behavior. It must happen a lot.

The group walked towards the park when Retu stopped and leaned against a tree.

The others stopped and stared at him. Hirashi and Akima had solemn faces and Ashiou had a worried one.

"Retu? Are you okay?"

The background around Retu seemed dark and cold.

"I'm doomed. I've lost my job for sure…. The time is up and there's nothing that can help me…"

Ashiou looked at Hirashi.

"Hirashi…"

Hirashi simply turned away.

Retu and Ashiou stared at him.

"How can you be so cruel Hirashi?"

"You made me lose my job!"

Akima couldn't hold it and started to laugh.

Ashiou stared at her.

"What's so funny about losing a job?"

Hirashi started to chuckle as well.

Ashiou stared at him.

"I thought you were nicer than this Hirashi? How can you be so cruel?"

Hirashi turned around and smiled at Ashiou and Retu.

"I'm sorry Retu. I must have forgotten to mention that I turned in the paperwork the day after it was sent to me."

Retu was shocked.

"You mean you've already sent it?"

Ashiou was confused.

"Brother likes to tease Retu about these things."

Akima chuckled.

"Hirashi…. How could you?"

Hirashi took out his cell and handed it to Retu.

"You can even call to find out yourself."

Retu stared at the phone and back at Hirashi.

"You're a cruel man you know that?"

Retu snatched the phone and pressed in the number.

Ashiou looked at Hirashi.

This man was weird. First he saved him from the auction, then he was so intent on "testing" him, then he was being cruel in a joking manner.

Retu closed the phone and looked at Hirashi.

"You are dead. Get over here!"

Retu head locked Hirashi and they rough housed.

Ashiou stood there and watched.

It was sort of funny to watch the two men fight. He smiled and chuckled.

Sasha began to growl.

All four were drawn to attention.

"What is it Sasha?" Akima asked.

Hirashi and Retu watched Sasha growl and looked over at where she was growling. All of them heard leaves crunching and twigs snapping.

Akima became nervous and Ashiou glared at the spot. He was ready for a possible encounter with one of Kizuki's Gang.

But he wasn't ready for a familiar face to come out half beaten up.

"Ashurii?"

A boy, with blond hair and green eyes came out. He had twigs and leaves stuck in his hair and his brown windbreaker was torn up. He looked at the group and his eyes seemed to brighten.

"Ashiou?"

Both boys couldn't believe the other was there. They finally hugged and tears of joy fell down their faces.

After a few minutes the group returned back to Hirashi's house.

Akima was serving tea and cakes while Hirashi and Retu sat on one couch while the brothers sat at the other.

Hirashi took a sip of his tea and then looked at Ashurii.

"So you're Ashurii?"

Ashurii nodded and drank some of his tea.

"Yes sir."

"Please. Just call me Hirashi."

Hirashi smiled and gave a sigh.

"I'm glad we found you. Ashiou was really worried about you."

Ashurii nodded.

"I'm glad I found him too."

He took another sip and looked at Akima and gave her a smile.

"Your tea is really good."

Akima smiled.

"Thank you. It's my own recipe."

"Own recipe? So I take it you like to cook?"

Akima nodded.

Ashurii smiled.

"So do I."

Retu leaned back on the couch and looked at Ashurii.

"So what grade are you in Ashurii? Ashiou is in collage and you're the younger right?"

"I'm in High School. My last year actually."

Ashiou looked at the floor.

"What about…. Nii-san?"

Ashurii stared at him and then looked away.

"We were taken to the outskirts of the town. Bishi and Boro. The B-brother's remember? Well they told us to leave town and find a new place to live. Well Kizuki turned on them and knocked them down. He told me to run and find you. And he told me to apologize for him."

Ashiou looked at him with worry.

"Told you to…" Then it struck him and he looked at Ashurii with fear.

"But wait! That means!"

Ashurii nodded.

"He fought off The B-brothers but Rashaak was there and he pulled out his gun."

Ashurii began to cry.

"He shot Kizuki."

Ashiou was shocked and he didn't know what to do.

Retu and Akima comforted Ashurii while Hirashi sat next to Ashiou and held him.

"I'm sorry Ashiou." He said.

Ashiou leaned against Hirashi and tears fell.

Not Kizuki. Why did he do something so idiotic as getting himself killed?

It didn't make sense. But Ashurii saw it with his own eyes that Kizuki died.

At Ashiou's house Elron sat in the living room, smoking a cig.

Two burly men with tawny hair walked in with a bag over their shoulders.

Then a smaller man with red hair and icy blue eyes came in.

He looked at Elron and bowed.

"We brought him sir."

Elron smirked and waved his hand.

"Put him down. Boro, Bishi."

The tawny heads put the bag down and opened it. A man sat up in the bag and held his shoulder and looked annoyed.

"Damn Rashaak, you pack a punch with the gun."

He had purplish black hair and purple eyes.

Rashaak bowed to him.

"Sorry boss. Didn't mean to. I thought I could take it all out since you were wearing a bullet proof vest with fake blood packs."

Elron stood up from the chair and helped the man up.

"Sorry about that. You know how he is."

The other man sat down in the chair and smirked.

"Everything is going to plan."

Elron smirked.

"I can't believe he actually bought your brother. This is just to easy Kizuki."

Kizuki smiled.

"It is. And remember Elron. I'm Blade. The leader of the infamous Dark Dracs."

Elron smiled.

"Of course Blade."

Back at Hirashi's house Ashiou was chopping the onions for that night's supper.

He was still thinking about Kizuki.

Akima was trying to keep Ashurii's mind off the matter by having him help her with the tempura and stew.

Hirashi and Retu were sitting in the living room, talking to one another.

Retu looked at Hirashi with concern and worry.

"This is bad. If their brother was killed by his own gang, don't you think that the boys will be in trouble?"

Hirashi had his head against his folded hands. He was contemplating what to do. The names of those people that Ashurii brought up were familiar. He never heard of them but he saw them somewhere.

"Retu. The names that Ashurii told us, do they ring a bell?"

Retu looked at Hirashi.

"I don't know. I can look them up in the files at the company and at the office. Anything else?"

Hirashi looked at the brothers. Ashurii was panicking because he made a mistake and Akima was telling him it was all right. But Ashiou looked so solemn and preoccupied.

He would ask him later.

Hirashi looked back at Retu.

"No. That's all. Thanks Retu."

"You're welcome Hirashi."

"Ow…"

Hirashi turned around to see Ashiou holding his hand.

"Ashiou? You okay?"

Ashiou sucked his cut finger. He scolded himself for being so stupid.

'I blame _him_.'

Akima looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a cut."

Akima just sighed.

"Alright then. I'll go get a band-aid from the first-aid kit upstairs. Clean that up. Oh and Ashurii can you go into the garage and get some rice from the dispenser? You'll have to try a few times before you'll get any."

Ashurii nodded and left for the rice while Akima left for the first-aid.

Hirashi sighed as he watched the boy wash his finger at the sink.

The boy was clumsy when it came to cooking.

Akima's voice could be heard from the stairway.

"Hirashi where's the first-aid kit?"

"It's on the top shelf of the cabinet."

Akima sighed.

"No wonder I couldn't find it."

Retu got up and walked over to Akima.

"I'll help you."  
"Thanks Retu."

They both went up the stairs and that's when Hirashi made his move.

Ashiou took his finger out of the water and began to suck on it again.

This happened all because he couldn't keep focused on what he was doing. All because he let his mind wander.

All because of him.

He continued to scold himself when he felt a wall of warmth behind him and a gentle hand taking a hold of his injured one, leaving him to another barrage of scolds and curses.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Do you want me to kiss and make it better?"

Hirashi moved Ashiou's finger to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on it.

Ashiou blushed and tried to pull his hand away, but the older man had a firm, yet gentle grip on it.

"I blame you."

Hirashi looked at the boy confused.

"Eh?"

"Don't eh me! This happened because of you! You're always running through my mind and that makes me lose my focus!"

Ashiou glared accusingly at the man.

Hirashi stared and then smiled.

"It's your own fault for falling for me."

He pulled Ashiou closer and kissed his ear.

Ashiou turned red and looked away.

"B-baka."

Hirashi grabbed the boy's chin with his free hand and stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"Admit it."

He leaned closer to Ashiou's face.

"You love me."

Their lips connected and they kissed for a minute.

Ashiou blushed and was almost drawn into Hirashi's trap when he heard Ashurii coming.

He quickly pushed the man away and tried to get away from him, but hirashi still had a hold of his hand.

Ashiou growled and said in a harsh whisper,

"Let go!"

Hirashi smiled and whispered softly,

"No"

"I've got the rice."

Ashurii entered the kitchen and then stopped when he saw Hirashi helping Ashiou wash his finger.

"Thanks for helping Nii-san Hirashi."

Hirashi looked at the boy and smiled.

"Well everyone else is helping so I figured I'd help too."

Ashurii smiled back and went to the rice cooker.

Ashiou was so going to kill this man for making a fib in front of his brother.

Akima came into the kitchen with the first-aid kit a couple minutes later and fixed up Ashiou's finger.

Hirashi was back to his paper and acted as if nothing happened, leaving Ashiou to seethe for a few more minutes.

Retu noticed that the atmosphere changed a little and looked at his co-worker, then at the boy, and back again.

He mentally sighed and continued typing on his laptop.

End Chapter

BKF: End of Chapter Four

Ashiou: Please review.

BKF: A bit accident prone in the kitchen aren't you?

Ashiou: -getting annoyed-


End file.
